Mariage heureux
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Pequeña historia sobre la pareja de Akashi y Furihata y los sentimientos de este ultimo tratando de conseguir a su amado pelirrojo. este fanfic fue creado para la convocatoria del grupo # AkaFuriInLove
_**Y ahora un pequeño Oneshot o mas bien un drabble por el dia Akafuri :3 este fanfic fue creado para la convocatoria del grupo # AkaFuriInLove  espero que les guste**_

* * *

 _ **Mariage heureux by AlmaSchmetterling**_

Hasta que por fin ese día tan importante había llegado. Furi aun no lo podía creer estaba tan emocionado. Bajó del coche un poco impaciente, estaba sonriendo nerviosamente de manera amplia pero orgullosa para encontrarse con su destino.

Pensar que creyó inalcanzable a esta persona.

****/Flash Back/****

Ciertamente no sabía cómo acercarse a él, puesto que vivían en lugares muy distantes uno del otro, no solo eso, sentía que sus formas de ver el mundo eran totalmente opuestas, mundos diferentes. Sin embargo después de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Kuroko se atrevió a acercarse, trato de hablar con uno de sus compañeros de su instituto Mibuchi Reo para ver si podía ayudarle con ello.

Aunque estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar cuando el pelinegro prácticamente le preparaba citas con el pelirrojo, temía hacerlo todo mal, temía fallar. ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil todo?!

Pero fue Akashi quien empezó a meterle conversación, lo cual lo hizo sonreír como idiota, puesto que el pelirrojo siempre parecía decir palabras adecuadas y el solo decía cada burrada que se le venía a la cabeza, no quería estar más nervioso de lo que estaba pero era bastante difícil no hacerlo, quizás Akashi era demasiado para él.

Pero aun así no se iba a rendir tan fácil o al menos eso creyó ingenuamente en ese momento.

Aunque prácticamente casi se murió cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que tenía una pareja, las esperanzas del castaño quedaron muertas en aquel momento, como si se hubiese marchitado de improviso, como si su cuello hubiese sido cortado de cuajo.

Sus lagrimas fluyeron al llegar a casa sin poderlo evitar cuando se entero aquella semana donde creía que al fin las cosas iban yendo bien para él. Era ingenuo pensar que Akashi Seijūrō se fijaría en alguien tan simple como él ¿Por qué alguien como el pelirrojo lo notaria? Si este era perfecto ¿Y que era él? Un jugador demasiado novato que era bastante iluso.

Lloro un mundo y se aparto de todo y de todos, no podía soportar tanto dolor, pero tampoco soportaba la lástima que le tuviesen. Simplemente quería desaparecer o que esa persona desapareciera, ya no quería nada más del mundo.

Había involucrado tanto en conquistar a esa persona de la que estaba enamorado, tanto que había entregado, incluso un pedacito de su corazón había mostrado si es que se le podía decir a los sentimientos que le inspiraba el pelirrojo. Todo para nada.

No contestaba llamadas, ni mensajes, ninguna cosa. Se aisló completamente incluso de su familia que insistían en que querían sacarlo de ese estado, pero era difícil, tenía su corazón tan roto, tan lastimado. Un puñal que se clavaba un millón de veces en aquel lugar de su corazón tratando de abrir más la herida.

Hay cosas y personas que jamás serán alcanzadas.

Meses en que se aisló. Pero cuando por fin decidió salir a la luz y enfrentar las cosas, sintió que a pesar de todo el dolor estaría allí, en algún lugar de su corazón, porque una persona como él cuando se enamora es para toda la vida, solo una persona es capaz de hacerle latir el corazón como él.

Akashi preocupado le había buscado y llamado, pero Furihata aparentó frialdad, lo mejor era que este se apartara de él, que no supiese nada, que lo odiase y regresase a Kyoto, de todos modos ambos tenían mundos distintos. El pelirrojo no quiso hacerlo, es más, se abrazó al castaño y le dijo que se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos le pertenecían a este, por lo que su relación con la otra persona fue cortada.

Furihata no lo podía creer ¿Estaba soñando? Quizás si, pero aprovecharía ese bonito sueño.

Lloro y beso al pelirrojo con pasión, con fuego que tenía en su interior, un mar de emociones que lo llevaban casi a la locura. Fue correspondido con mucha fogosidad también, con mucho amor.

Y cada vez fue mejor, no era perfecto, no las cosas no son perfectas. Pero llevaban una excelente relación a pesar de que él era bastante torpe en algunas cosas y su pareja demasiado perfecto, además que de algún modo siempre quería dominar en la relación este último, por lo cual tenían conflictos frecuentes.

Sin embargo se complementaban de algún modo: La seguridad de Akashi contra la inseguridad de Furihata, la torpeza contra la inteligencia, lo sublime con la sencillez y espontaneidad del castaño.

Lo que más amaba el pelirrojo de su castaño es que era puro, sincero y abierto en sus sentimientos y que esos sentimientos eran despertados por su causa.

Y cada vez el sentimiento fue más fuerte, incluso más que las ordenes que le impusiera su padre Akashi Masaomi a su hijo. Todo paso a un segundo plano.

Se propusieron matrimonio. Los dos a la vez al mismo tiempo, pero terminaron riendo y abrazándose cariñosamente.

****/Fin Flash Back/****

Camino decidido, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios y estaba muy ansioso. Ignoró a la gente que lo veía, es que si lo hacia la timidez no lo dejaría seguir, se concentro en lo importante, miro a su pareja que entraba con él a la vez con una amplia sonrisa. Ambos vestidos de blanco con detalles en dorado y en Furi unas flores rojas y en Akashi unas pequeñas flores blancas adornaban el bolsillo de su traje.

Y no importaba más. Escucharon las palabras de aquella persona que los casaba. No en Japón por qué no era legal aun por allí, pero si en Francia y es allí donde se estaban casando, además la luna de miel seria en Paris, todo muy bien organizado como podía ser por parte de un Akashi.

Ambos dijeron sus votos y luego de firmar se besaron muy dulcemente, con suavidad, con mucho amor, casi como si se besaran por primera vez en la vida. Todos sus amigos (traídos gracias a Akashi) les tiraron arroz y flores gritándoles cosas que ignoraron, puesto que ahora lo único en que se concentraban era en ellos mismos y su felicidad.

Recibieron muchos vitoreos y felicitaciones, incluso el padre de Akashi termino cediendo al final dándoles felicitaciones puesto que nunca había visto tan feliz y era eso lo que lo hizo no oponerse al final a esa pareja.

Bailaron sin dejar de mirarse, aquellos ojos se atrapaban el uno al otro, para ellos un baile que tuvieron que practicar bastante para que a Furihata le resultase, pero los resultados eran ahora como si estuvieran flotando entre nubes.

Cortaron el pastel enorme que casi parecía más una escultura con decoración de rosas y lirios blancos cortesía de un pelimorado que conocían bien.

Y pensar que después de todo eso se vendría lo mejor: La noche de bodas, donde concretarían su unión y su promesa de estar juntos hasta que estuviesen viejitos. O hasta donde les durara el amor. Aunque le gustaría pensar que estarían juntos hasta más allá de la muerte.

Kōki se sentía en el paraíso y sabia que su pareja igual, quería estar por siempre con aquella persona que le sacaba tantos suspiros.

¿Se podía ser más feliz en ese momento? No, era imposible. No había mejor momento que ese.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
